A Conflict Of Interests
by thedastardlysonya42
Summary: James Norrington is once again after the notorious pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow. But when he comes across Abigail Montalvo, he just might have a second chance at what he could never have with Elizabeth...
1. Abigail

*1*

Abigail

Commodore James Norrington watched the island of Singapore with distain from the prow of his flagship, the _Dauntless._

"Proceed with caution," he instructed his crew, and they lowered a rowboat from the starboard side. When it was fully in the water, Norrington and his second-in-command- Gillette, climbed in accompanied by four soldiers.

"A pirate haven if I ever saw one," Gillette commented.

"Indeed," the Commodore replied.

"Sir," said one soldier from the back, "why are we here again?"

Norrington turned from his stance at the prow. "Jack Sparrow missed his appointment with the gallows. We're here to help him… reschedule."

Gillette snickered, but disguised it as a cough at a withering look from the Commodore.

The small dingy bumped up against the grungy dock, and Norrington stepped out, however much he might want to keep his perfect boots shiny.

"Search the area," Norrington told his men, and they trooped out, another dingy full landing behind them and running to join up, making for a total of twelve men, plus Gillette and Norrington.

Walking down the streets of Singapore was easier said than done. Drunkards blocked nearly every turn, and bars spilled out onto the streets.

"Despicable," Norrington called it. Dodging a swooning deck hand, Norrington and Gillette glanced into one of the wilder pubs. It was in full brawl.

"How pleasant that looks," Gillette commented sarcastically.

"Hardly," Norrington answered, as un-sarcastically as Gillette was sarcastic.

"I didn't mean it _literally_," Gillette grumbled as his boss moved off without him. He reasoned that he should be accustomed to that by now; he liked to fancy himself the Commodore's right-hand-man, but realistically, that honor fell to Lieutenant Groves.

"And here we find him," Norrington declared when Gillette caught up with him a few streets over as some unlucky and no doubt highly intoxicated soul flew from an upstairs window and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Meanwhile, the Lieutenant was waiting for the opportune moment to redeem himself for many past mistakes, namely an incident with the Governor's daughter and a little mermaid.

Seconds later, he saw that moment, and snatched it up as quickly as he could.

"Sir!" Gillette called, and Norrington spun.

Standing in the middle of the street, jug of rum in his hand, gaping at Norrington, was Jack Sparrow.

Jack's jaw dropped, and he yelled, "AAAAAGGGGGHH!"

Norrington walked closer to him, trying and failing, though it wasn't completely to his chagrin, to suppress a cocky swagger in his stride. "Are you quite finished?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"I think so," Jack said, and took off running.

"After him!" Norrington commanded. The soldiers following him charged after the pirate, and Norrington readied his sword.

Jack ran foolishly over a nearly deserted bridge, and Norrington shouted, "OPEN FIRE!"

The soldiers didn't need telling twice. Norrington caught up with Jack, and they locked blades.

"I thought I might be seeing you again," Jack slurred, pointing an accusatory finger at Norrington.

"You thought correctly," Norrington replied, not bothering to hide the distain that crept so easily into his voice when dealing with the pirate. They continued to duel.

Out of nowhere, there was a loud 'thunk', and Jack toppled over and crashed face down onto the wooden deck. A young woman stood behind where he had so recently, mildly analyzing an oar.

"Nice footwork," she commented to Norrington, who still stood in shock with his blade extended.

The woman tossed the oar down next to Jack and prodded him with her toe. "He's good and out, you best get him to your ship while you still can, Commodore," she suggested, and turned to leave.

"Miss," Norrington said, finally regaining the ability to speak, and putting away his blade. He motioned for his men to secure Jack while he went after her.

"Miss," he said again, and she turned her dark head over the shoulder of her blue dress.

"Sir," she said with only a hint of playfulness.

For a moment, he seemed at a loss for words. Then he managed to get out, "My gratitude."

She smiled. "All in a day's work."

He returned the smile. "Can I do anything to express my thanks? A young woman such as yourself doesn't seem to have much a place in Singapore."

"Sir, are you offering to get me off the drunken rock of an island? If so, I gladly accept."

Norrington smiled and extended his arm to her. "Thank you sir," she said properly, and took it.

"Might I inquire as to your name?" he asked. She nodded. "Abigail. Abigail Montalvo."

"And how did you come to be in Singapore?" he asked.

"Hold on, Sir," she said instead of answering, "might I inquire as to _your_ name?"

"Of course, my manners escape me. James Norrington, Commodore of Port Royal."

"Ah, so I was right. You are a Commodore." Abigail said.

"Yes, I was surprised that you knew of that," he replied.

"I know lots of things," she told him. "But, in response to your afore mentioned question, I came to be in Singapore thanks to that bit of sea scum know to most as Captain Jack Sparrow. Do me a favor and don't let him off too easy."

By this time, they were nearly at the dock where they had left the boats. Norrington made to assist her into the first one, but she stopped.

"Mr. Norrington, before you do anything to good for me, I feel obliged to tell you something," Abigail said.

"Yes?" he asked, stepping back out of the dingy.

"Commodore, I'm Jack Sparrow's sister."

Norrington blinked once. "Are you quite alright Sir?" Abigail checked, frowning.

He nodded. "I just… wasn't expecting that. Have you committed any acts of piracy, I must ask."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"That's quite relieving. I don't think the Caribbean could handle any more crimes. Much less Sparrows."

"Well, this is the fifth time I've gotten him arrested, so I don't imagine that he'll be fantastically happy with me," Abigail added.

"Miss, if you've done no wrong, you have nothing to fear from me," Norrington assured her.

"Wonderful," she said, and allowed him to help her into the dingy.

A few minutes later, Jack was tossed unceremoniously into the other boat and they rowed back towards the Dauntless.

"How did you come to have the surname Montalvo if you are indeed Mr. Sparrow's relation?" Norrington inquired.

Abigail laughed lightly. "You don't really thing that I would keep such a name as Abigail Sparrow? I have no intention of being associated with a pirate, even if he is my brother!"

Gillette's eyebrows shot up so high on his forehead that they were in danger of flying away. Astonished muttering broke out among the ranks.

"As you were, men," Norrington commanded, and it ceased.

The dingy bumped up against the side of the Dauntless and the soldiers climbed up to the dock first, then Gillette, Norrington, and finally Abigail.

"A very nice ship," Abigail observed, looking around the sparkling deck in the moonlight.

"I'm lucky to have it," Norrington agreed, escorting her up to the helm where he relieved the soldier standing there of the wheel.

"Have you need of an extra crew member?" she asked conversationally.

Norrington looked skeptically at Abigail. "Have you knowledge of weaponry?" he asked dubiously.

"My idea of defense revolves mainly around heavy objects such as oars and in a pinch bricks," she told him bluntly. "In short, no."

"I'd be happy to teach you how to handle a sword, if you'd like," Norrington offered.

"Or I could, if I weren't chained up, love," Jack pointed out from behind, escorted by two guards.

"I see you've recovered" Abigail said darkly.

"Hardly," he said.

She rolled her eyes at him and took as step closer to the Commodore.

"To the brig," Norrington declared.

"Bugger," Jack muttered, and was escorted off.

"Miss Montalvo, it is getting later into the night. Might I offer you my quarters for the evening?" Norrington offered cordially.

Abigail smiled and took his once again extended arm. "Sir, I assure you; that is not necessary. I'm used to being on my own. I can stay on deck."

He shook his head. "I couldn't let you do that. Please, Miss Montalvo, humor me."

"If you insist," she gave in. "But Sir, please call me Abigail."

He bowed slightly to her at the entrance to his office. "As you wish, Miss Montalvo."


	2. James

**Hi Guys- here I am with another Chapter! Hope you like it, and please review! Let me know that you're out there!**

**-Sonya**

Chapter 2

Abigail woke the next morning to a fervently rocking ship. It was early morning, maybe about six.

For a moment, she forgot that she had left Singapore and began to think through a list of people who may have kidnapped her before she recalled meeting the Commodore the night before.

She scrambled to put her shoes back on, and combed her hair through as best she could with her fingers. It wasn't very long, so there weren't many tangles.

On the upper deck, it was cold, damp and foggy out. She could barely make out the silhouette of Norrington at the helm twenty or so feet away.

"I appreciate you giving up you quarters for me last night," Abigail announced herself, walking up to him.

Norrington wasn't looking quite so refreshed as her. "It was no matter. I trust you slept well?"

"Yes, quite. Commodore?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Your hair is a tad askew."

Norrington quickly straightened his white powdered wig.

"I apologize," he said self-conciously.

Abigail frowned. "What is there to apologize for? It was I who intruded upon your quarters, hence robbing you of a proper night's sleep."

"A very logical way to look at it," he observed.

"One has to be locigal if you hope to survive around Jack Sparrow," she laughed.

"Speaking of Jack Sparrow," Norrington began, and Abigail internally braced herself, "you look nothing like each other. And you say that you are brother and sister?"

"I was rescued from a pirate attack by Jack's father. Pirates had already killed my parents, but he convinced them to spare my life," Abigail explained.

"Ah. I'm sorry," Norrington said.

"There you go again!" Abigail exclaimed. "You apologize for things that not only you have no control over, but had nothing to do with!"

Norrington frowned. "I… never thought about it that way before," he admitted.

"Tell me, Sir, when was the last time you had a proper break from… Commodoring?" Abigail asked, not all that grammatically.

"I take no breaks," Norrington said stiffly. "I have my duties to perform, and I will do them to the fullest."

Abigail nodded. "That's very admirable. But have you ever taken the chance just to look at the sea or the sky? It's not much, but you may never be here again. Tell me, where are we?"

"Nearly off Tripoli," Norrington responded.

"Don't look. What does the coastline look like?" she asked him.

He frowned again. "I have no idea," he said reluctantly, not quite able to shake the feeling that her question had been a test, and that he had failed it.

Abigail didn't look at the coastline either. "It has four jagged rocks protruding out of the water next to that point, and several inlets that would be perfect places for pirates to stash steals, and rolling hills all along," she said.

"I'm impressed," Norrington commended her.

"Thank you Sir," she replied with a smile.

Gillette gave her a funny look passing by.

"Alas, such a puny head for a man in a position of great power is quite a shame," she said mildly to no one in particular.

Gillette's jaw dropped, realizing that the comment was made for him.

"Commodore"- he started, but stopped, for it was clearly evident that said Commodore was putting all his energy into not laughing. Gillette left in quite a huff.

"That was quite something," Norrington said, his face serious, but a smile clearly present in his voice.

Abigail shook her head and leaned up against the railing of the ship. "I don't know how you stand that man," she said, equally as huffily as Gillette.

"Might I take this opportunity to tell you that it was not I who promoted him Lieutenant, Miss Montalvo," Norrington said.

"Sir, please call me Abigail," Abigail reminded him.

"Yes Miss Montalvo," he said, and then realized that he had not listened to her just as she did. She smiled instead of laughing out loud at him.

"Is it any fun at all being in charge of so many things, Mr. Norrington, or is it purely stressful?' Abigail inquired.

"Miss Montalvo, I take my duties quite seriously, therefore it does not matter if there is enjoyment or not. However, I do not know of a man who does not enjoy being successful."

"Sir, how many timed must I ask you to call me Abigail?" she said again.

"At least once more, Miss Montalvo."

She shook her head in faux frustration and turned back to looking at the ocean.

After a few minutes, she bent to pick up a scrap of broken wood at her feet.

She threw it up a few inches in her hand a few times and then spoke.

"Commodore, I believe I can relieve Gillette of his hat from here," she said.

Norrington's jaw completely dropped, and he burst out laughing, but quickly silenced himself. "I apologize for my outburst. However, I do not think that would be the best thing to do at the moment."

There was a lull in conversation, and then he stepped over a bit closer to her. "Can you really knock it off?" he asked her in a low voice.

Instead of answering, she lobbed the wood a Gillette, who was on the other side of the ship. It bounced off the top of his head, and his hat went plonk! Right into the water.

Gillette felt incredulously at his head, and then leapt to the rail to watch his hat drift away miserably.

"Impressive," Norrington commended her.

"Why thank you, Mr. Norrington," she said.

Norrington shook his head. "I do believe I am suffering from lack of sleep. That was not at all gentlemanly," he said to no one in particular.

"Don't worry, Sir. Everyone needs a bit of time off," Abigail assured him.

Norrington turned his head to her as he re adjusted the wheel slightly. "Please, Abigail, call me James."


	3. Dueling

**Here's a long one for you! Please review, I am dying here!**

Chapter 3

Dueling

"You grasp the hilt like so," Norrington demonstrated to Abigail. She matched his grip.

"Good. Now, if I step here, yes! You counter."

Abigail nodded. They had been at this for hours. She was finally getting somewhere.

"Alright," Norrington said. "I think you're ready for a scrimmage. Gillette!" he called.

Gillette came tromping up, looking thoroughly grouchy. "Yes Sir?" he mumbled.

"Be so kind as to scrimmage with Miss Montalvo here for a few minutes. I have… paperwork to do." He headed back to his office, but Abigail swore she could still see his shadow waiting at the door.

Gillette looked at a loss. "Well," he said, "Commodore's orders," and drew his sword.

Gillette struck first, and Abigail blocked it with her sword borrowed from one of the soldiers. Gillette actually looked surprised.

Abigail struck, and was also blocked. She went again, and Gillette just barely caught her.

It went on and on again. Finally, Abigail lunged forward, and Gillette bumped up against the rail of the raised level helm. Abigail smiled triumphantly, but Gillette jumped over the railing. Abigail raced down the stairs, and they continued.

Abigail lunged, and Gillette hopped backwards. He swung high, forcing her to duck, and then low, forcing her to jump.

Just as she her feet hit the deck, he struck, and her sword flew from her grip.

"That's how it's done," he told her.

"Again." Abigail told him, jaw set as she retrieved her blade.

He raised his eyebrows at her, but did as she requested.

The process was almost repeated to a tee, except this time it was Abigail who jumped the banister and Gillette who took the stairs.

"Again," Abigail said again, frustrated as she picked up her blade once more.

This time Abigail struck first.

Surprised, Gillette began to retreat.

Abigail was relentless. She chased him up the stairs and blocked him from leaping the banister. She was everywhere all at once.

Abigail struck high, was blocked, and then two handed her blade to twist Gillette's out of his hand. It clattered across the deck, and went over the side to join his hat.

He gaped at her, hand still raised where his blade had just been. There was a circle of crewmembers now around them. One by one, they started murmuring, and then the clapping started. Abigail dropped a curtsy, and gave the sailor back his sword.

"My thanks," she told him.

Norrington came out of his office. "Gillette, put your arm down. You look like a fool," was the first thing he said.

Gillette automatically righted himself and stood stalk straight.

"And who is the victor?' Norrington inquired. Nobody answered.

Finally, one soldier said, "She is."

Norrington inclined his head to her. "Congratulations. Gillette, you may want to devote some practice hours."

Gillette looked annoyed.

"I have tea in my office, would you care to join me?" Norrington offered Abigail, either not noticing or not caring about his admiral's displeasure.

"That would be lovely, Commodore" she said, and allowed him to escort her the few steps to his office.

"Lieutenant Gillette certainly didn't seem all too happy," Abigail commented.

Norrington smiled stiffly. "I wouldn't expect him to be. He just lost a duel to a woman who just learned how to use her weapon."

"I couldn't help myself," Abigail laughed.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Norrington smiled.

"So, how long have you been Commodore?" Abigail asked conversationally.

"Not long at all. I was instituted about two months ago," he told her.

"My goodness, and you're off chasing people like my brother already?" Abigail asked, surprised.

"People like your brother need chasing after," Norrington said.

"That's true," Abigail conceded.

"How did you come to be in Singapore? You don't look like you were born there," said Norrington, starting the conversation this time.

"Jack again," Abigail answered. "And thank goodness I don't look like I belong there. I'll stick with Spanish."

"So you speak Spanish?" Norrington asked again.

"Oh yes. You never lose a first language," Abigail said.

"No, I suppose"- Norrington started, but broke off as his entire crew looked east.

"Oh," Abigail said, summing it up for both of them after a long pause.

"The Black Pearl," Norrington observed, staring at it.

"Excuse me, but we shouldn't we run?" she asked.

"That we should," he agreed, and threw his door open.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! HARD TO PORT!" Norrington yelled, and his crew scrambled to obey. But before they were out of range, the Pearl fired, and gouged a nice hole in the Dauntless.

"I'll keep Jack in his cell," Abigail shouted to Norrington, and before he could protest, she started tearing down the stairs.

"JACK!" Abigail shouted, lifting her skirt about two inches to avoid the water on the floor. "JACK SPARROW, ANSWER ME THIS SECOND OR I'LL PUT A HOLE IN YOU!" she commanded.

His head popped up from inside the cell. "Oh, it's you," he said unhappily. "You want to spring me out of here?"

"No."

"Hopefully you feel the extreme opposite of happy and carefree, so why not?" he tried.

"That's not true, Jack. I do feel happy and carefree."

"Even if that weren't not untrue, spring me anyway and feel more joy in that cold heart of yours," he instructed her.

Abigail raised her eyebrows at him. "Jack, since I feel the opposite of the opposite of happy and carefree, making the statement weren't not untrue actually untrue, your staying in there like a good boy."

Jack crossed his arms and started muttering to himself.

Gillette had been listening in from above with Norrington.

"Commodore, have you any idea what any of that conversation meant?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest," Norrington replied.

"Oi, you! Want to let me out?" Jack yelled.

Abigail and a few soldiers immerged from the holds.

"I'll take that as a no, then! Unfortunately, that is probably not untrue." Jack called up to them.

The Pearl fired again, and Gillette was knocked off his feet along with several other soldiers.

"RETURN FIRE!" Norrington instructed.

Too late. Pirates from the Black Pearl were jumping on board the Dauntless.

"Gillette, if you would," Norrington said, much to Abigail's confusion until Gillette picked her up and started towards Norrington's office.

"No! Put me down! _Me bajó ahora_! JAMES NORRINGTON I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" she resorted to as Gillette locked her in the office.

Norrington got no chance to reply, for pirates were coming at them from all angles.

"I think she's serious," Gillette informed him quickly before they dove into the fight.

In the office, Abigail paced in front of the door in frustration. This was _not_ her cup of tea whatsoever. She saw a shadow go by.

"IN HERE!" she yelled, trying to attract attention. The shadow paused.

"There. In the office," a gravelly voice said.

"Then again… this office was pretty cozy," Abigail considered as the door was flung open by two of Jack's cronies.

"_Hasta la vista,_" Abigail informed them, and dove between them before they could react and raced down the stairs.

"We'll talk about this later," Abigail promised Norrington, hitting the glass-eyed pirate Ragetti with an oar and relieving him of his sword and continuing to fight his friend, Pintel.

"Sword!" Gillette, called, since he no longer had one, and Norrington tossed his to him.

"Sword!" Norrington called, and Abigail tossed hers to him, jumping up into the rigging to outrun Pintel.

"Sword!" she called, and Gillette tossed to her. She kicked Pintel in the stomach. He didn't fall, and kept advancing.

"Come 'ere, Poppet," he snarled.

"Sorry, I don't think so," she replied, and continued to climb up the rigging, startling the heck out of Pintel, who assumed she was just a helpless girl.

"Sword!" Gillette, called, and Norrington tossed to him.

"Sword!" he yelled to Abigail, but she was still fighting with Pintel. "Sword!" he called again as three pirates surrounded him.

Pintel laughed, and so did Abigail. He looked confused, and then she shoved him right off the rigging, knocking over the pirates around Norrington.

"Catch!" she yelled to him, and he caught the sword.

Abigail swung down from the riggings and landed next to Norrington.

"We've got to lure them off," she said, ducking a blade. She kicked the lunging pirate in the shin and took it.

"If you have any suggestions on how to do that, I would be very grateful," he replied, fighting along side Abigail.

Jack came swaggering up from the hold. He and Abigail locked eyes, and they simultaneously exclaimed,

"Bugger!"


	4. And Now For a Touch of Abduction

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here I am again! Tell me how you like it…**

*4*

And Now For A Touch Of Abduction

Norrington leapt over the railing to the helm, meaning to re-arrest Jack, but Jack immediately pulled a gun and pointed it. Norrington followed its path, and locked eyes with Abigail at the end. She had her sword pointed at Jack, way up from the helm, but she didn't move a muscle.

Finally, she said, "Jack Sparrow, you're a pig, you know that?"

"Much to my confusion, I have been told that before," he said.

"I don't see how you could have avoided it," she snapped back.

"Now, you come down here, nice and slow, and _call__your__bloody__friend__Norrington__off,__why__don__'__t__you?_" he snapped as Norrington took a hesitant move towards Jack.

Abigail slowly made her way down the stairs, and over to Jack. He held onto her so she couldn't run and held the gun to her head.

"Mr. Sparrow, do not think that I will hesitate to have my men shoot you on the spot," Norrington informed him.

"Yes, but I don't see you shooting through dear Abigail, savvy?"

Norrington said nothing.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called.

"Yes Sir?" Gibbs said, appearing at Jack's side.

"Take this girl to the brig," he commanded.

"You will not stick me in your leaky brig!" Abigail snapped at Jack, and kicked him in the shin.

"Right," he choked out, hopping around on one foot. "Just get her on the boat. Ship." Jack instructed.

Abigail was hustled across the boarding ramp to the Pearl unceremoniously by Gibbs, who she repeatedly attempted to shove into the sea beneath them.

"Calm down there," he told her.

She gave him a smoldering glare and shot back, "_Voy__a__hacer__lo__que__quiera,__muchas__gracias.__Y__yo__no__recibo__órdenes__de__los__piratas_." I'll do whatever I want, thank you very much. And I don't take orders from pirates.

"Mr. Sparrow, I assure you, we will hunt you down again, and you'll meet the gallows soon enough," Norrington assured him.

"But, alas, you will always remember this as the day that you almost"-

"You're attention please, Jack."

Jack spun around. Abigail was standing at the helm of the Pearl holding his hat over the side. "Something Captain Jack Sparrow," she finished for him.

"Mr. Norrington!" she called, and threw the hat Frisbee style to the astonished Commodore.

Jack looked sick. No way did he want to get caught because of the hat, but it was his _hat!_

Mr. Cotton's parrot made a dive for the hat in Norrington's hand, so he tossed it back to Abigail, where Jack lunged for it.

"Nuh-uh-uh," she told him, snatching it away, and throwing it back to the _Dauntless_ where it was caught once again by Norrington.

All five of the remaining pirates on the ship ran at him, so he threw it at Gillette, who yelled at threw it to a soldier named Mullroy, who threw it to his friend Murtogg, the pirates running after it all the way.

"Oh, _honestly_," Abigail complained in astonishment as the hat continued to make the rounds on the naval vessel.

Jack's hat finally made its way all the way around the ship and back to Norrington, who had no choice but to throw it back to Abigail.

The entire crew of the _Black__Pearl_ raced at her, and she casually hung the hat over the edge of the ship.

"I'll drop it," she threatened.

Everyone halted.

"Good. Now, Jack, if you would be so kind as to remove the rest of your crew from the _Dauntless_," Abigail instructed her brother.

Jack hesitated, and Abigail made to let go of his hat.

"Back to the ship, you dogs!" he hollered at his remaining crew.

They climbed onto the Pearl, and Jack pulled away sulkily.

"Jack Sparrow, did you know that you're as good a person as a piece of pond scum?" she said conversationally.

"You're a flirt," he shot back.

"Rum pot," she said, perfectly calm.

He frowned in concentration. Suddenly his face lit up and he pointed at her. "Traitor," he said happily.

"You smell funny," she said, and flounced to the side of the ship. "Chao," she said, preparing to jump.

"Do _not_ do that," he warned, slightly slurred, digging around his belt for his gun.

"Oh, and I suppose big bad brother is going to stop me," she said in a mocking voice. She could see the Navy scrambling around on the Dauntless, and she was delaying the Pearl as long as she could.

Norrington was directing everyone from the prow, and the Dauntless was slowly coming around.

"You let me off this ship right now, you slimy git," Abigail snarled, climbing down from the edge, and getting into Jack's face. She wasn't even close to his height, about a head shorter in fact, but she was clearly she sibling in charge.

"Are you calling me Davy Jones?" Jack demanded, getting back in her face.

"Well that disgusting beard does resemble tentacles," she observed.

He floundered for something to return. "You always team up with people and get me into mighty sticky situations," he accused.

"Oh, so it's my fault that you're now a rum soaked idiot?" she demanded.

"I am not rum soaked. The rum is _always_ gone," he informed her.

"Well, it's not gone right now, why don't you have a little more?" she snapped, grabbing a half filled bottle out of Ragetti's hand and making to whack him over the head with it and knock him out.

Gibbs caught her hand and wrestled her, thrashing and screaming insults at Jack a few feet away.

"You can talk like that to a Captain?" Ragetti said to Pintel. "Well, you can when he's your brother," Pintel told him. They exchanged an astonished look, just realizing the situation.

"Get OFF of me! _Suéltame__este__minuto__antes__de__que__usted__golpea__con__este__lugar_!" Abigail yelled at Gibbs, and elbowed him in the stomach. Unhand me this second before I hit you with this instead!

"Abigail," Jack said, calming himself down, and trying to sound brotherly, "why don't you just"- she punched him in the nose. "Calm down," he finished, and stomped away, rubbing his nose.

"Let _go_," she said, and finally shook Gibbs off. She stalked up to the helm and clambered up and onto the decorative carvings, taking to watch the Dauntless, just now moving, fade into the distance.

She sat up there until dusk, when she could no longer see it.

Jack stepped away from the helm at a sound coming from over his head.

Oh that's right- his cursed sister was with them once again.

But she was singing. A song he didn't know. There weren't supposed to be any pirate songs he didn't know.

Of course, he decided to go check it out.

Abigail turned around at a crashing sound behind her. Jack was attempting to climb up next to her with a bottle of rum in his hand. So far, he was just hanging about a foot off the ground. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Come to give me back to the Dauntless, I hope," she said as he finally made it up.

"Sorry love," he said. She said nothing. He scooted over a few inches closer.

"My intuitive sense of the female creature tells me that you are… troubled," he said.

"I'm sick of all this," she said. "I was going to have a normal life. I could get away from all this _bloody__rum!_" she said, grabbing his out of his hand. She looked at it in disgust and then took an enormous swig.

Jack stared at her uncertainly. "Well, best not to cry over spilled milk," he said.

She whirled to face him. "Jack, the Dauntless is combing the ocean looking for me. I'll get back," she assured him. "Anyway, would you rather die at the gallows, slightly dignified, or have Jones hunt you down in a few years and die a lying, thieving, rum soaked, idiotic coward?"


	5. Jones

**A/N: Here we are again! The story takes a bit of a turn here, so I hope you still like it! Please tell me what you think!**

*5*

Jones

Jack woke up the next morning in the corner of his cabin with a very stiff neck. Abigail was pulling on her shoes, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What have you done this round, love?" he asked.

"Maybe your rum got spiked with a little something," she replied. He swayed to his feet.

"What have you got against rum?" he asked.

She whirled around. "One, it tastes bloody awful, and two, you used to be a perfectly self respecting kid, and then you and your father ran off and, how should I put this, rummed up?"

Jack nodded. "You've got a point," he said, "but I have one question. Why is the rum gone?"

Abigail rolled her eyes and stomped above deck. Seconds later, she froze. There were strange, half fish, half human creatures everywhere. "Jaaaa-aaaack!" she called over her shoulder. "You have visitors! _Extraños__visitantes_." Strange visiters.

Jack came wandering up. "Oh," he said, staring right at Davy Jones.

"Hello, _Captain_Sparrow," he said. "Excuse me while I kill you. I gave you ten years. They're up." He didn't even give Jack a chance to argue.

"Hey," Abigail said, pointing Jack's pistol at Jones. Jack looked on his belt for his pistol. Of course, Abigail had stolen it while he was asleep.

"Ah, dear Abigail," Jack said, swaggering over to her, "our dear friends the fish people cannot die, alas, now Jones wants to kill you too."

Abigail didn't miss a beat. She just pointed the pistol at Jack. "Let's negotiate."

Jones looked furious. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Five years for Jack."

"Two," Jones countered.

"That's not good enough," Abigail told him. "Three years."

Jones hesitated, and then nodded reluctantly. "Three years," Jones snarled, "and you're my insurance."

A creature with a shell for a head, and a hammer-head-human each grabbed one of her arms, snickering.

"Hey! Just because I negotiated for an incapacitated man by argumentative means does _not_ mean that I'm throwing my lot in with him entirely!" she protested.

"That's got an awful lot of long words in it," Jones reprimanded her.

"Oh, you need it simpler? LET ME BLOODY GO."

"What?" Jack demanded, completely confused.

"Run, Jack!" Abigail warned him as she was wrestled towards the ramp to the _Flying__Dutchman_.

Jack looked around at the advancing creatures around him.

"We made a deal, Jones!" Abigail shrieked, trying to free herself.

"As you may recall your father telling you, a deal institutes a handshake, and there was no such thing," Jones told her.

As if on cue, Jack dove through the circle of creatures around him and dove overboard.

Jones hissed in anger, and with the distraction, Abigail stomped on the feet of her captors and raced to the rail of the ship, gave a quick salute to Jones and catapulted herself over the edge.

Abigail splashed up onto the shore, and flopped down onto the sand. "Jack, I'd say you have about six months safe from Jonsey. Now, leave me be," she told him as he walked past her, counting his footsteps, trying to find a hidden stock of rum.

Jack didn't bother replying. He just went about digging up the beach in search of rum as the Pearl disappeared and the Flying Dutchman sunk beneath the surface.

"Ah ha!" Jack said a few hours later, holding up two bottles of rum triumphantly.

"Lovely," Abigail said sarcastically.

He flopped down on the sand beside her. "Bottoms up," he declared, and chugged his. Abigail sighed and took a swig of hers as well.

In a few minutes, Jack was goofier than ever.

"Jack, can I give you something?" Abigail said to him.

"Yes?" he said, sitting back down next to her.

She crashed her bottle over his head, knocking him out. "Have some rum, _muchacho_," she said.

Abigail sat for hours on that beach, the only two thought going through her head the realization that Jones would now want her dead, and the hope that Norrington would find her soon.

As the sun began to set, Abigail saw a ship on the horizon. As it drew nearer, she stood up and waved her arms. "HERE!" she yelled. "OVER HERE!"

No way was the ship going to hear that, so she took to throwing rocks into the sea and making as big of a splash as she could, while continuing to yell.

Evidently the ship saw her signal, because it dropped anchor and a rowboat came towards shore.

"Oh, James, thank goodness!" Abigail said, running over to the arrivals and throwing her arms around Norrington. He did not object, causing Gillette to stifle a snicker.

Abigail backed away. "Oh, now I've gotten you all sandy," she said, trying to brush it off him.

"It's quite alright," he said, prim and proper once more.

"Mr. Sparrow is over there, face down in the dirt," she alerted them.

Gillette rushed over to Jack to arrest him once more.

"How did you incapacitate our common friend Mr. Sparrow this time?" Norrington asked Abigail.

She smiled. "I hit him over the head with a bottle of rum," she admitted.

"Nicely done," he commended her.

"Where's my rum?" Jack asked her in passing.

"The rum is gone," Abigail informed him.

"Why is the rum gone?" he asked. She ignored him, and walked off along the beach with Norrington.

"How did you find me?" she asked him.

"Luck," he responded.

"I can do with that," she responded.

They stopped walking. "Abigail, you have done a great service twice for the Royal Navy. You are a fine young woman"- he said, but Jack swaggered up behind him and said, "Bit rough around the edges if you ask me."

Norrington turned. "Gillette! I thought I told you to arrest this man!"

Gillette came running up. "Yes, Sir, but he keeps wandering off demanding to know why the rum is gone."

Abigail snatched Jack by the back of his shirt. "Jack, the rum is gone because I hit you over the head with it. Now, go get arrested like a good boy." She shooed him off towards Gillette in the exact same way that Jack always shooed people. Jack contemplated for a moment, and then walked over to Gillette.

"He listens to you well," Norrington commended her.

"It's the only thing I've got against him. My stubbornness," she replied.

He laughed. "At least we have that," he said.

Abigail smiled, and turned to give a smart response, but she caught a look at the sea. About twenty of Davy Jones's crew were coming up out of the water.

"James," she whispered, slightly paler than usual.

Norrington took a look, and turned to look for Gillette. "Gillette!" he called. "Arm our friend Mr. Sparrow and point him at these… sailors."

Gillette didn't need telling twice.

"Get to the boat, men! We need to get back to the Dauntless."


	6. Thoughts On Dying Horribly

**A/N: Yeah… this chapter is kind of lame… but I wanted to show Abigail's tenacity, so here we go! **

*6*

Thoughts On Dying Horribly

Abigail dove into the dingy, and Norrington was right behind her. Two soldiers were paddling like crazy, while, Norrington, Gillette, Abigail and Jack stood on the benches, blades drawn, ready to fight.

Abigail was the first to be attacked. The hammer-head-human grabbed her ankle, so she kicked him in the face with her other foot.

"Faster!" Gillette squealed at the soldiers, fending off a creature.

Jack was whacking away at a barnacled being, and Norrington was dueling three.

He started to topple over the edge, and Jack clocked his opponent in the head with the hilt of his sword, squashing his seashell head over the rest of his face so that he fell off the edge. He grabbed Norrington and hauled him back upright by his collar.

"Interesting turnabout, Sparrow," Norrington commented.

Jack grinned crookedly at him as they continued dueling. "Pirate," he reminded him.

The dingy bumped up against the Dauntless, and they all scrambled up, the fish people unfortunately following.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Norrington yelled, and soldiers came running on deck.

In a matter of seconds, the deck was swarming with Jones's crew. Everyone was fighting, their efforts doubled.

"James, if we don't get them off of here, we're going to be impaled about three hundred times!" Abigail yelled to Norrington.

"Or have our heads ripped off!" Jack offered, running one through with his sword.

"Or get thrown to the Kraken!" Gillette added.

"Or be forced into service on Jones' ship," Norrington offered.

A beat of silence passed and they all realized what they had said.

"Bugger," Abigail and Jack said at the same time, and started fighting even faster.

"Abigail!" Norrington yelled, and caught her hand, pulling her backwards as a cannon ball blasted a hole right where she had been standing. "Thanks," she said, and they both turned to fight.

"That's interesting," Jack commented to Gillette, analyzing their still joined hands.

"Very," Gillette agreed, and then ran off to either fight or hide.

"We're never going to win this," Abigail shouted to Norrington over the roar of the fight. "It doesn't seem so," he said. They both stopped talking to fight off two more fish people.

"If you have a plan, I'd me more than happy to hear it," Norrington yelled to her, but they were again interrupted by some of the rival crew.

"You were saying?" Abigail said.

"We need a plan!" he exclaimed, dancing away from more foes. Abigail did the same.

Abigail did not, in fact, have any kind of a plan. So she just kept fighting and didn't answer her friend.

Desperately trying to come up with aforementioned plan, Abigail inadvertently walked smack into Davy Jones.

She whirled around on impact, and he sent her flying to the ground with a backhand hit.

"Nobody _tricks_ me and gets away with it," he said, bearing down on her as she frantically scrambled backwards, her sword thrown from her grip.

"Could I have just a _minute_ of your time?" came Jack's voice as he wove through the fight, arms up in the air, trying to be unobtrusive, yet monitor what was going on, making faces occasionally.

"Sparrow," Jones spat.

"Yup! Just a minute," Jack requested as he shoved past a few soldiers.

"What now?" Jones demanded.

Jack seemed to forget what he was going to say for a minute, and then remembered with a snap of his fingers.

Smiling at his success, he gestured quickly to Abigail and said, "That's my sister." And then he threw his bottle of rum at Jones.

Abigail scrambled back across the deck and got quickly to her feet, collecting her sword. And she dove into the fight between Jack and Jones.

"Abigail," Jack said, frustrated, batting Jones' tentacles away with both hands, "get out of here."

"_Ninguna__manera,_Jack. Get used to it."

Both of them lunged at Jones, and he laughed. "I can't be killed, Sparrow," he reminded Jack.

"We'll see about that," Abigail answered, figuring that Sparrow was close enough for her to answer too.

"Abigail!" Norrington yelled, the sea creatures surrounding him.

"See you later," Abigail said to Jones, and raced over to Norrington's aid.

"We've got more trouble!" Gillette called over from the helm, pointing west. Abigail and Norrington followed his line of sight and laid eyes on the Pirate ship bearing down on them.

"Bugger," Jack said to Gillette, appearing next to him watching the approaching ship.

"Wha- wait," Gillette said. "Where did all the fish people go?" he asked Jack.

"I'm going to guess that this is bad," Abigail inquired, breaking the extremely awkward silence.

"We have a few more minutes to live," Jack said, swaggering up to Abigail and Norrington and putting an arm around each of their necks. "Now this is lovely," he said, oblivious to the disgusted and puzzled look exchanged between Abigail and Norrington.

Someone smacked their lips behind them and said, "Well."

Gillette, spun, saw that is was Davy Jones, shot backwards behind Norrington, and also said, "Well!"

Abigail raised her eyebrows. "Well?"

Jack added, "Well, I suppose we haven't not learned that that coward will hide behind his coworkers when not in the face of something not dangerous."

"You owe me your soul," Jones informed Abigail.

"Really? That's news to me. All I did was negotiate. In the pirates code, you can only owe one your soul when"-

Jones cut her off. "I know the code. Sparrow has three years, and then he's a dead man. If he can survive the _Queen__Anne__'__s__Revenge,_ that is," he said, and disappeared.

"My goodness," Norrington commented, to Abigail, shaking the terrified Gillette off his arm with a squeak of protest from the lietenant.

"James, we need a plan. Do you know who Captains that ship?"

Norrington nodded solemnly. "Edward Teach. Blackbeard."

"BLACKBEARD?" someone nearly shrieked from behind them.

"YES, BLACKBEARD!" Abigail snapped back to Gillette, the squealer. "And there's nothing we can do about it, so get ready to beat him up!"

"It takes a surprising amount of character to understand something like that," Norrington told her.

Abigail grinned. "That's me," she said, and yanked a bottle of rum out of Jack's hand as he walked past and threw it over board.

Norrington laughed at that. "He must be quite a job to look after," he commented.

She rolled her eyes. "You have no idea, James. But maybe he can help us out with this."

"That sounds like you have a plan." Norrington commented.

"It's more like a foolish gamble, actually," she warned him.

"It sounds better than doing nothing."

The enemy ship was nearly upon them now.

Abigail stepped up onto the rail of the ship, bracing herself on the rigging. As soon as her back was turned, Norrington and Jack strode up to either side of her and crossed their arms, trying to look intimidating.

"I wish to speak with Mr. Edward Teach, the Captain of this vessel!" Abigail shouted to the _Queen__Anne_.

The crew jeered at her.

"Oh, and I almost forgot- Parlay."

The crew groaned at her.

"So you might as well go get him!"

The crew nodded at her.

"She really is quite the force of nature," Norrington commented absentmindedly, and Jack smirked.

Gillette cleared his throat at his Commodore.

As Abigail turned to see what he wanted, Jack and Norrington expertly took on casual stances, not wanting to let on that they had been helping her.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Norrington said distractedly, not catching the meaning of the cough.

"Never mind," Gillette sulked, disappointed that his teasing of the Commodore's inadvertent compliment had gone unnoticed.

Abigail was still shouting at the other ship, but now at its captain.

"You might be interested to know, sir, that this ship has just been condemned by Davy Jones. And anyone who sinks this ship will become the new target," she lied.

"WHAT? WE'RE SENTENCED BY JONES"- Gillette started, but Jack pulled the admiral's new hat over his face to silence him.

"Sentenced by Jones, eh?" Blackbeard asked her.

"Yes. And I'll have you know he was _not_ happy when he did it."

"Well it looks like we have better fish to fry. I don't feel like dealing with octopi men today."

Abigail stepped off the rail.

"Ok, so I guess it was a plan," she conceded, taking in the astonished looks all around the deck.


	7. Escapees and Romance?

**A/N: Here's where Norrie's life starts to go downhill. I'm going to continue kind of like parts of AWE didn't actually transpire as they did, because, you know, that would kind of put the kibosh on the harlequin romance thingie… **

*7*

The First In A Series Of Unfortunate Events

"He _what_?" Norrington and Abigail demanded, making the uneasy

Gillette gulped in discomfort. "Mr. Sparrow… escaped. During the night," he muttered. Norrington whirled on his heel, and paced across the deck to the rail to calm himself down.

Abigail muttered something in Spanish that didn't sound good to Gillette.

"Sorry," she said, taking in his wide eyed expression. "Be happy you don't speak Spanish. My apologies."

He nodded mutely and wandered away.

Abigail stepped silently over to the rail next to Norrington.

"I had him three times," he said, gripping the rail tightly, attempting to channel his frustration and anger that way.

Abigail remained silent. She glanced up at the hard lines of the Commodores face, and reasoned that it had probably been a smart decision.

"Abigail, I'm returning to Port Royal in disgrace. What are people going to think about a Commodore who can't even apprehend a highly intoxicated, dumb-luck-relying-upon-half-baked pirate?" he asked her.

"He's tenacious," she told him after a pause.

"You know that's not true."

"Be positive."

He opened his mouth for another outburst, but Abigail cut him off. "Then don't go back in disgrace."

"I don't understand," he said.

Abigail smiled. "Commodore, I'm telling you to go get my brother." And with that, she left him to his thoughts.

She didn't really have anywhere to be, so she took it upon herself to help Norrington. On the beach waiting to be rescued after the Jones incident, Jack had been more than revealing with his misadventures. And that meant she had a pretty good guess at where he was.

She entered Norrington's cabin and walked over to his desk, where she unrolled his massive map and got to work.

Only minutes later, there was a banging on the door.

"Who's in there? This is the Commodore's private study!"

"_Déjame en paz, estoy trabajando_." Leave me be I'm working.

The door flew open and Gillette stared at her.

She stard back, chin resting on her fist and told him to "_Desaparecer_." Go away.

"You can't be in here!" he exclaimed, not having any clue what she had said to him.

"I need to speak to the Commodore," Abigail said, rolling the map back up as neatly as she could.

"He's busy," Gillette said, not moving.

"Well, then I need to speak to the next person in charge."

"That would be me."

"Then I need the next person."

"No!"

"What seems to be the trouble here?" Norrington interrupted them.

"James, I have good news. I can tell you where to find Jack Sparrow."

"Are you sure about this?" Norrington asked Abigail as the rowed to the shore of a small pirate island.

"Fairly sure," she answered.

"Fairly sure?" he checked.

"Fairly sure," she told him confidently.

"_Fairly _sure," Gillette pointed out sarcastically.

The bottom of the boat ground against the sand, and Norrington, Abigail and Gillette stepped out into the shallow water.

"I don't see anybody," Gillette commented as they walked towards the trees.

"Not yet, anyway," Norrington corrected him, drawing his sword as they stepped into the trees. Abigail and Gillette followed suit.

The attack was instantaneous. Pirates erupted from behind trees and bushes and anything else that may have been around.

Abigail lashed out at one pirate, but it was useless. The second she did, four more grabbed her and disarmed her.

The same went for Norrington and Gillette.

"Now, now, now, what do we have here?" one said, analyzing Norrington's sword. "A Commodore? Execute them."

"Wait! _Esperar que lo siento excusa para un hombre_!" Abigail shrieked after him. Wait you sorry excuse for a man!

The Pirate turned at her Spanish. "_Hablas espanol_?" he asked her.

"_Sí._"

"What's she saying?" Gillette mumbled to Norrington. Both had their arms held behind their backs by more pirates.

"Whatever it is, it must be good," he answered.

"_Estamos buscando a la pirata Jack Sparrow_," she said to the man. We are looking for the pirate Jack Sparrow.

The pirate nodded in recognition. "Sparrow," he said, and then barked at his men, "_Ponerlos en libertad!"_ Release them!

"_Muchas gracias,_" Abigail said to the man, dropping a curtsy.

This made the pirates laugh. They hadn't seen a woman drop a curtsy in a very long time.

"_Que dejará en su barco,_" the lead pirate told Abigail. He will be leaving on his ship.

Abigail gave him a nod of thanks, and she, Norrington and Gillette quickly left the jungle before the pirates could change their minds.

They paused as they reached the ocean, scanning the horizon for the _Pearl_.

"It'll come soon," Abigail said reassuringly, mostly to herself.

"Abigail, do you know how many times you have saved us in the past few days?" Norrington said suddenly.

"Just enough so that we're not dead?" Abigail offered.

"Exactly. An amazing feat. We would be long dead without you."

"You also wouldn't have felt so compelled to chase after the Black Pearl so vigorously and get in trouble with Davy Jones," she pointed out.

"It was worth it," he said.

"Oh?"

Norrington smiled, looking near laughter. "Walk with me, Abigail," he requested, holding his arm out to her.

Abigail smiled the distance up to him and accepted it. "It's nice to have time to spare, for once," she said.

Norrington smiled slightly back down to her. "Yes. Yes, it is."

Abigail opened her mouth to continue the conversation, but with perfect timing, her feet slid out from under her thanks to a rounded piece of driftwood.

But that's what Norrington was there for. As Abigail lost her balance, he caught her other hand and helped her upright again, inadvertently bringing her close.

Too close.

"Oh… clumsy me," Abigail breathed, gazing up at him with her deep brown eyes.

Norrington didn't reply, just returned the gaze. Ever so slowly, he leaned down to her-

"The _Black Pearl!_ I see it! I see it! There it is! Over there! On the water! In the ocean!" Gillette yowled.

Abigail and Norrington jumped back from each other as if they had been shocked.

Abigail blushed scarlet, and said to Gillette. "_Obviously_ it would be in the ocean, in the water," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"We must hurry if we're going to catch it," Norrington said, seeming to have forgotten the moment as soon as it had passed.

"But Commodore!" Gillette protested, "There's a storm coming up!"

"We can outrun it," Norrington assured him. "We have to catch that ship."


	8. Jules

**A/N: Don't attack me! It's been so long! I'm sorry! I'll try and update more often!**

**-Sonya**

*8*

Jules

Abigail was sitting in a comfortable chair at a huge oak desk. She had a job as a scribe for the Royal Navy's main office, and, unfortunately, she had to either correct every single one of Gillette's spelling mistakes or get moved down a position, further from Norrington's office.

"You need to learn how to spell," Abigail grumbled, handing Gillette a stack of papers as he stood in front of her desk.

"Why? I have you to spell for me."

As he turned to go back to his office, Abigail accidentally on purpose dumped an ink well on his foot.

He gaped at her, but she was grinning angelically at him, her chin resting on her fist.

"Anything else, Sir?" she asked him sweetly.

He spun on his heel and stomped back to his office, mumbling something about, "that no good girl of the Commodore's."

"Hardly," Abigail said to herself, turning back to her work.

Norrington's office door opened, and he came to stand next to her as she finished copying over the latest wanted poster for Jack that Norrington had put into circulation in her best handwriting. Whatever she did for Gillette was a far cry from this.

"Thank you," he said. "Would you like to join me for tea?" he asked.

"Certainly," she replied, taking his extended arm.

They didn't look back as they exited the offices- which meant that neither of them saw Gillette's very, very jealous face.

They walked for a while, each absorbed in his or her own thoughts.

A few blocks later, Norrington struck up a conversation.

"How are you taking to Port Royal?" he asked her.

Abigail laughed. "It couldn't be lovelier," she said. "Such an improvement from Singapore."

"I should hope so," Norrington joked.

Abigail was about to respond, but was interrupted by a brunette with flyaway hair running up to them.

"Abigail Sparrow?" she asked Abigail.

Abigail frowned. "It's Montalvo," she grumbled.

"But your brother is still"-

"_Shush_," Abigail hissed. "Yes, he is. Now what about him?"

"He's here."

"HE'S _WHAT_?" Abigail and Norrington demanded at the same time.

"He's"- the brunette started again, but Abigail shook her head.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I'll take you," the brunette offered.

Abigail nodded, and let go of Norrington's elbow. "You didn't hear any of this," she informed him.

"I absolutely didn't."

Abigail gave him a grateful smile and took off with the brunette.

"So, who exactly are you again?" Abigail asked the brunette as she rushed after her.

"Jules. Nice to meet you!" she chirped.

"Jewels?" Abigail asked skeptically.

"_No_. It's _Jules_. Short for Juliette."

"I see. And why are you involved with such people as my brother?" Abigail asked Jules.

"Can't exactly help it when you've got a family member in there, can you?" Jules asked her.

Abigail shook her head. "Which one are you in charge of keeping out of the gallows?"

Jules laughed. "_Mr. _Gibbs. Not as bad as Captain Sparrow though. You must have your hands full."

Abigail sighed. "You have no idea."

They were down by the docks now, where the _Interceptor_ and the _Dauntless_ would have been docked if they weren't in over fifty million pieces that were floating around the Caribbean.

"There," Jules said, pointing to the dock of the _Whiplash_, which was the _Interceptor's_ replacement.

"Bloody pirate," Abigail muttered, and stalked towards the ship.

Two guards almost instantly cut her off.

"Excuse me," she said, and started to push past them.

"We can't let you do that!" one said, trying desperately to look important.

"It's important," Jules cut in.

"Sorry," the other guard, Murtogg, told her.

"Listen," Abigail said, adding a note of hysteria into her voice, "Lieutenant Gillette left his new hat on board this morning, and he sent me to retrieve it. He was _very _upset."

Behind her, Jules nodded in agreement. The best way she had ever found to stifle laughter was to do something, and right now nodding was the only thing available.

"This is private property of the Royal Navy. The Lieutenant will have to come back and get it himself," Mullroy said uncomfortably.

"Sir, please. I have no idea what he'll do if I don't get right back with it!" Abigail pleaded.

"Oh all right, fine…" the Murtogg muttered, and Abigail shot past him before the other guard could stop her.

Jules tried to followed, but they guards cut her off.

"She's with me!" Abigail called back.

"Two people just to get a hat?" they questioned.

"It's a… very important hat," Abigail faltered, giving Juliette the chance to shoot past them.

"I'm guessing my dear brother is planning on commandeering this ship," Abigail guessed as she and Jules climbed aboard.

"Need I even answer that?" Jules joked.

Abigail sighed again, and didn't laugh.


	9. Whiplash

**A/N: What is this? Another update? I hope you like it! Also, the two random soldiers with the strange names… yeah, that's an author plug. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Call out to Smithy, happy holidays to you too!**

*9*

Whiplash

"Jack Sparrow, on behalf of the Royal Navy, I am kicking you out of Port Royal," Abigail said as regally as she could muster in the present situation.

"What?" demanded someone that was definitely not Jack Sparrow.

"What?" Abigail demanded, equally as confused.

"What?" Jules said, staring at the new arrival.

"I _live _here, you can't kick me out," the other man said, standing up from his seat at the galley table.

"Wait- you're not Jack," Abigail said, recognizing the blacksmith.

"And you're not Elizabeth," Will Turner said.

"Anyway, what are you doing on the bloody ship?"

"Thinking.

"Go think someplace else."

Jules laughed. "Miss Montalvo, you know that you're not actually the Commodore, right?" she giggled.

"Of course I know that!" Abigail protested. "I'm just being a good citizen."

"To an abnormal degree," Will pointed out.

"That's because she's sweet on the real Commodore," Juliette enlightened Will.

Abigail analyzed her, annoyed. "You have got the biggest mouth I've ever had the misfortune to come across," she grumbled.

Luckily, Jules didn't hear over Will's nearly hysterical laughter.

"Commodore _James Norrington!?_ Oh wow"- he paused to laugh some more- "So I guess you like boring, dull, overly serious and obsessive men with white hair!"

"Nice job," Abigail said dryly to Juliette.

"My mistake," Jules said, inching away from Will, who was quickly loosing any good reputation he may have had with either women.

Seeming to realize this, Will toned down his laughter to a few snickers, and straightened up in his chair.

"So Jack was never here," Abigail checked.

"He _was_," Jules insisted. "I talked to him, and he said he was taking the _Whiplash_."

"So we have to find him before he runs into Ja- Mr. Norrington and gets himself hanged," Abigail realized.

"Jack- as in Jack Sparrow?" Will asked, coming fully to his senses.

"Yes, Jack Sparrow," Abigail snapped, and turned back to Juliette. "Did he say anything else? Where he was going?" she asked.

Jules shook her head. "No. Just what I've told you."

"Well, then we better start combing the town."

Abigail climbed up the stairs to the deck, leaving Jules to quickly tell Will, "You look like an elf," and follow suit.

The two women were about to run off the ship when their attention was drawn to a scene on top of the crumbling battlement.

"We found him," Abigail said quietly, watching her brother weave and gesture wildly at none other than James Norrington.

"It takes a lot of rum to be that thick," Jules added.

"As if this could get any"- Abigail started, but as she spoke, Norrington took a step back to get Jack out of his face and tumbled off the top of the battlement.

"JAMES!" Abigail yelled. She ran to the rail of the ship, kicking off her shoes, and dove in.

"What are you doing?" Jules demanded. "He's fine! He's not helpless!" She got no reply from Abigail, who was well on her way.

Just then the two soldiers who had been guarding the ship stumbled on board.

"You're not actually looking for the Lieutenant's hat," Mullroy accused Juliette.

"Truthfully," she said, "no." And she jumped over the rail of the ship.

Intent on succeeding for once, Murtogg and Mullroy leapt in after her, and only remembered that they couldn't swim upon hitting the water.

Hearing the commotion, Will came up on deck from the hold. He saw no one, so he looked over the side and saw Abigail swimming over to the Commodore, who really didn't need saving anyway, Juliette swimming to shore, and the two soldiers flailing helplessly.

Will sighed, set his ostrich feather hat carefully on the dock, and went in after Mullroy and Murtogg.

Up on the battlement, Jack turned around after accidentally knocking the highest-ranking naval officer in the Caribbean off a forty-foot wall.

"Bugger," he said, seeing the soldiers all pointing their weapons at him. With no other choice, he also leapt off the battlement.

"After him!" Gillette yelled at his platoon, and took off running down the battlement to head off Jack when he came up at the dock.

Unfortunately for him, coming around the last corner, he tripped and toppled off the bridge they were running across.

"What do we do?" on soldier called McGregor said to their friend, Aguapella.

"SAVE THE LIEUTENANT!" they both yelled vote, and the other forty-eight soldiers jumped in after him.

McGregor and Aguapella however, did not jump in. They just stood happy and dry, up on the bridge laughing at their comrades and Lieutenant.

At the base of the battlement, Abigail finally reached Norrington.

"Are you alright?" she demanded, propping herself up on a rock.

"I'm fine… what are _you_ doing in the water?" he wanted to know.

"Erm…"

They were interrupted by all of Gillette's soldiers jumping into the water.

"This makes no sense," Norrington observed.

"I hope you're all happy," Gillette reprimanded his troops as they all dripped on the Naval office floor. None of them answered.

"Well, we got Sparrow," Norrington announced to the office, also dripping on the floor. "And my thanks to Mr. Turner for the rescue of the soldiers Murtogg and Mullroy.

Will nodded his appreciation and dripped on the floor.

"I don't think I've ever had a stranger day," Norrington commented to Abigail. "Fifty-seven people jumped into the ocean, just because of one pirate."

"AND WHY DID YOU ALL JUMP ON TOP OF ME?" Gillette interrupted, reprimanding his soldiers.

At a loss for a reasonable reply for Norrington, Abigail offered, "Do you feel appreciated?"


	10. Incredibly Stupid

**A/N: I can't stop writing… thanks for the reviews!**

*10*

Incredibly Stupid

"He'd understand if you don't want to go to the hanging," Jules told her friend as Abigail fastened her hat onto her elaborate hair do.

"Jules, it's my obligation. And no, I don't want a lecture," Abigail told her.

Juliette nodded, her pink hat sliding slightly back on top of her tamed curls.

"Are you ladies ready?" Gillette asked, poking his head into the room where they were finishing their hair and hats.

"Yes," Abigail said, just as Jules said, "No."

Gillette sighed. "Well, Miss Montalvo, why don't you accompany me to the hanging. We're the only ones ready, and there's no sense waiting."

He extended his elbow to Abigail, and she really had no choice to take it or be uncomprehendingly rude. They headed for the front door, and she looked over her shoulder to Norrington, who gave her a nearly imperceptible nod of consent.

At least she had that.

"So," she said, deciding that the possibility of uncomfortable conversation would be better than awkward silence, "how many of those soldiers landed on you the other day?"

Gillette looked annoyed anew. "Most likely all of them," he grouched. "And now I only have forty-eight. I only have record of that many, but I had fifty that day. I must have had two from the wrong platoon."

"I don't know why they all jumped in like that, but I must say"- Abigail started, but cut herself off at the frustrated look on Gillette's face.

"I shouldn't have brought it up. I apologize," she said instead of the "it was hilarious" she was planning.

They walked a bit more, and Abigail spoke again.

"We're taking the long way?" she asked Gillette.

"Why not?" he said, smiling at her.

"No reason not to," she said, when she really wanted to take the shortest way possible and get the heck off his elbow.

"You look nice today," Gillette decided to comment, just to make everything more uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Abigail said, trying to make the situation as professional as possible.

Gillette opened his mouth to add to that, but Abigail had other ideas.

"It that James and Juliette? Oh it _is_! We would do well to go meet them," she said, towing Gillette along, and not hiding her relief as well as she would have liked.

Upon catching up with their friends, Norrington held out his elbow for Abigail.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she said formally to Gillette, as she switched places with Juliette, who mouthed, 'thanks a lot' to her in passing.

"James," Abigail said as they neared the gallows.

"Yes?" he said, turning his attention to her.

"You know that by letting me in here, I might decide to do something incredibly… _stupid_?" she asked.

He nodded, serious. "I know that," he said.

She nodded back, equally as serious for once.

Jack was standing placidly at the edge of the gallows, guarded by a platoon of guards that was _not_ Gillette's.

They foursome stood on the steps directly under the roof to shield them from the sun, Abigail with Norrington and Juliette with Gillette.

A soldier stepped up with a scroll of paper, and unrolled it to reveal that it was a mile and a half long.

"Jack Sparrow, you are charged by the His Royal Highness the King of England, and are sentenced on this day to hand by the neck until dead. You are charged with the following crimes: Piracy, impersonating a member of the clergy, impersonating a member of the Royal court…"

"How can one person have done so much damage?" Gillette pondered out loud.

The hangman stepped forward towards Jack, and things fell apart for the Royal Navy.

Out of nowhere, Abigail shrieked. "AHH! I SAY!"

Norrington jumped around. "What is it?"

Abigail looked horribley insulted. "That _Lieutenant _of yours needs to be more careful where he puts his hands!

Half the crowd turned to glare at Gillette, and Jack slowly inched away from the hangman.

"It's terribly inappropriate!" Abigail continued, making an almightly scene. "I should think you owe me an apology!"

Gillette looked terrified. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

"Did so."

Norrington finally caught on as Jack disappeared into the crowd. "Abigail…"

She turned to him. "Yes, sir?"

"Your mission has been a success."

She smiled. "Sorry, Commodore."


	11. Becket

**A/N: And we come to the turning point of our story… enjoy, and leave a review!**

*11*

Becket

"Well that was a failure," Gillette sulked, leaning against a pillar.

"Well what are you going to do about it," Jules snapped back, thoroughly annoyed at the Lieutenant's wallowing.

"Anyway," Norrington said, taking Abigail's hand and starting to walk off.

"James?" Abigail asked skeptically, not helping but wondering if he was going to hang her in frustration no matter how absurd she knew it was.

Norrington walked up to the battlement from the other day, Abigail at his elbow.

"Abigail," he said.

She turned her head to him. "Yes?"

He didn't say anything for a minute.

"James, are you alright?" she asked him.

"Abigail," he said again, looking like he was desperately trying to get something out.

"Oh, forget it," he said, and grasped Abigail by the upper arms, pulled her to him, and kissed her.

Abigail was silent for a moment after the kiss, and Norrington looked nervous.

"I'm sorry, I overstepped my"-

Abigail stood on tiptoe and kissed him again, cutting off the rest of his sentence.

Someone in the crowd wolf-whistled.

"Gillette, that will do," Norrington called out, stepping back from Abigail.

The startled Gillette tried to hide behind his pillar before nearly the entire port could see him, but failed to be fast enough.

"Want me to hit him with a brick?" Abigail offered.

Norrington turned to her and uncharacteristically said, "Yes."

Abigail was walking home to her small apartment. She stopped at a small vendor to buy a Newspaper. Might as well see if she was in there too.

She tucked it under her arm and entered her apartment. She sat down in the nearest chair and opened the paper. No sooner had she read the first few sentences then she jumped up, grabbed the paper and went sprinting down the street to the Navy headquarters as fast as she could.

She burst through the door and went sliding backwards, but hands caught her.

"Gillette, you stupid weasel, let GO of me," she commanded.

He didn't. Instead, he kept his arms wrapped around her from behind. "Abigail," he said, stepping closer.

"Gillette, I swear, I will murder you in cold blood in your sleep tonight if you do not LET GO! _Ahora!_" she snarled. He jumped back at that threat.

"Where's James?" she demanded, not bothering to use the formal Mr. Norrington that she usually used around Gillette.

"In his office, but"- Abigail tore off and hammered fervently on the door.

"Come in," Norrington said, sounding distracted.

Abigail burst through the door and threw the paper down on his desk.

"They're coming," she said, quite pale. He looked up from the letter he was writing.

"Who?" he asked, picking up the paper.

"_Lord_ Cutler Becket," Abigail said, distain in her voice. "And he wants you dead."

"Again, I have a question," Norrington said. "Why?"

Abigail looked miserable. "Jack Sparrow," she whispered. "You gave him a day's head start. And you just missed him again."

Norrington banged his fist down on the desk.

"Oh James, I'm so sorry," Abigail whispered.

"What else could you have done? I knew what was going to happen," Norrington told her.

"James, you have to run," Abigail told him. He nodded and got up from the desk.

"I'll find you James," she promised. "When Becket is gone, I'll find you. Just try not to get yourself killed."

He nodded. "We'll go to England," he said. "You and me."

Abigail shook her head. "If I stay here and lead them on the wrong trail, you'll have a better chance. You can't go to England either. You have to be in a place that they'll never think to look for you," she said.

They were out of the office and by the front doors now. "What's going on?" Gillette asked. He was ignored.

"I love you Abigail," Norrington said, and kissed her, short and sweet, and vanished into the night.

"What on _earth_ was that all about?" Gillette wanted to know.

"H_ombre inútil_," Abigail said, and also vanished.

Gillette was promoted to be the new Commodore, and reminded everyone in the Navy offices by making the rounds, strutting around like a peacock.

Abigail was still working as the Commodore's scribe- now much to her dismay.

There was a clatter outside, and then four soldiers burst in. Abigail had not seen them before, so she assumed they must be some of Becket's.

"We're looking for the Commodore," one announced. Abigail raised her eyebrows.

"Which one?" she said bitingly. They turned together, muttering. Finally, the one soldier turned around.

"You're under arrest," he said. She stood up, and backed away towards Gillette's door.

"Why, for being sarcastic?" she snipped. They didn't answer. Instead, one lunged for her, but she hopped up onto the desk at the last minute and he crashed into Gillette's door, his head going right through.

"_Te sirve bien," _she told him. Serves you right.

"Miss Montalvo, what _are_ you doing out there?" came Gillette's frazzled voice.

"Stay out of it, you stupid ferret," she snarled at him, jumping over another soldier's hand, swiping at her ankles.

Gillette shoved his door open, Soldier still stuck in it.

"What in the world?" he observed, as the last standing soldier wrestled Abigail off the desk, kicking and screaming, mostly in Spanish, and clapped a pair of cuffs on her.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing, to my knowledge," she snapped.

"You too," the soldier snapped at Gillette. Gillette floundered for something to say, but then flapped his arms in defeat and followed the restrained Abigail to Becket's office.

They were marched in, and stared at a man facing away from them, waiting. He said nothing.

"Ex_cuse_ me," Abigail snapped. "I am a citizen of England and I demand to know what my charges are," she informed him.

"You must be Abigail," he observed.

"Ah, so it does speak," she returned.

He ignored her insult. "I brought you both here to ask about James Norrington," he asked, and turned around.

Abigail waited a beat, and then commented, "My gosh you're ugly."

"I'll grant you that lenience, but I demand more respect," he said, ice in his voice. Abigail met it by shooting him a glare that would have ended his life painfully if looks could kill.

"Our mutual friend Mr. Norrington is currently a fugitive from justice," Becket informed them.

"You don't say," Abigail interrupted. The soldier still behind her twisted her arm.

"_Cuidado, que es mi brazo está tratando!_" she snarled, and elbowed him in the stomach with both arms, sending him crashing over.

"I'm getting tired of you yelling in different languages," Gillette said, trying to fend off a headache.

"Translation," Abigail said testily, "WATCH IT, THAT'S MY ARM YOU'RE DEALING WITH!"

Becket analyzed her. "Funny, I didn't see a surname on your arrest warrant," he commented.

"Oh, sorry. My last name is Becket," she said.

Gillette snorted, but tried to cover it up. "Really, Abigail. Have we need for these childish pranks?" Becket asked.

Now she snorted. "Yes, I believe that we do," she returned.

"So that I don't have to deal with you longer than necessary," Becket said, "I will stop beating about the bush," he said. "Where is James Norrington? I ask you," he nodded to Abigail, "because you were… seeing each other, and the new Commodore because he served under him."

"You think I know? _Que son realmente estúpidos_," Abigail said, just as Gillette said, "He's somewhere in the Caribbean. She"- he nodded towards Abigail, "told him not to go back to England."

Abigail's jaw dropped. "You stupid Tattling Whiner!" she snapped at him.

"Don't _call_ me a Tattling Whiner!" he said indignantly.

"TW, TW!" Abigail taunted.

"Stop it!"

"Well, you might as well get used to it, TW, and_ callar_"-

"Shut up," Becket interrupted them coolly.

They turned. In their yelling fit, they had gotten so close so as to get maximum volume in the other person's ear that they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Oh, what now, AF?" Abigail asked him, and then added, "AF for Annoying Ferret, naturally. Oh wait- I don't want to insult any ferrets."

"And now you leave me in peace. But I'm warning you, Miss Abigail No Name, if you put one TOE out of line, I'll send you straight to the gallows."

As soon as Becket turned around, Abigail stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes at him.


End file.
